Light and Sweet
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: His kisses were light.... she tasted sweet, like sugar or chocolate..... Another outtake from JO. Virtual cookies to any who can guess where the title comes from!


**Light and Sweet**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: His kisses were light.... she tasted sweet, like sugar or chocolate..... Another outtake from JO. Virtual cookies to any who can guess where the title comes from!**

Soft kisses feathered her skin, and she sighed in contentment. She lay, relaxed, among the blankets, as he lay next to her, placing kisses on her body. A giggle escaped her as he gently pressed a kiss to the space below her ear. It was then that her eyes opened. Slowly, she reached up to trace his features, feeling him press a soft kiss to her skin.

His kisses were light....

She shivered, excitement beginning to churn in her stomach, as her lower torso tightened in anticipation. Gently, she traced his features, her eyes closing as he kissed her neck lovingly. As his lips worked on her neck, his hands began to roam her body, pulling her closer, until they lay together.

"I love you, Dove." He whispered gruffly. A smile graced her lips.

"I love you, Yero." Her eyes opened, and he stared into them. Tisking, he reached up, gently running his fingers along the almonds of her eyes, taking in the blankness that stared back at him.

"Your eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I'm so sorry, Dove." She cupped his face in her hands lovingly.

"It's not your fault, Yero. It was an accident. A horrible accident. That's all." She whispered, capturing his lips with hers.

"Still...." She silenced him with a kiss. He chuckled softly, enjoying the taste of her.

Dessert.

She tasted like dessert. She tasted sweet, like sugar or chocolate.... Like the chocolate pie they'd had last night after dinner. Like sugar, or candy. She held the sweetness of Candle's cooking in her kiss. When he finally pulled away, he licked his lips, before trailing his finger down her nose.

"Mmm... delicious. Like chocolate.... or sugar...." He whispered, taking hold of her lips again. She lay back, allowing him to kiss her, as her hands roamed over his back, before tangling in his hair. "You're the sweetest dessert I've ever tasted." A giggle escaped her lips.

"And you're as light as coffee, as light as milk. I love that taste." Bumping noses, they lay in silence for several moments, before Fiyero got up and dressed, before going to the bed and pulling her out of it.

"How about a bath, darling?" One nod sent him to the bathroom. She heard the water running, before him coming back. "Come on love, the water's warm." She let him lead her to the bathroom, and he settled on the edge of the tub, as she held her knees to her chest.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?" He continued the steady rhythm of ringing the water out over her shoulders and skin, enjoying the sight of the water running rivers down her skin.

"Do you-"

"Do I what, Dove?" She bit her lip.

"Never mind."

"What is it, sweetheart?" His voice was gentle, tender, as he bathed her skin in water. She lay back, tilting her head back against the edge of the tub.

"Do you regret us? Our marriage?" She waited for his reply, her heart pounding, terrified to hear his response. Never stopping the steady rhythm of wetting her skin with water, he replied,

"No. Never. Maybe at first, when we first went through with the wedding, and after your accident, but overall, no. Never. I could never regret marrying you. I love you."

"But- after our- how? How do you not regret this? Us?" He stopped.

"I don't regret us because, when I lay in bed with you in my arms after a night of passion, I feel complete. When we're horseback riding, and you're leaning back against me, I feel complete. When I hear you laugh, when I hera your voice, when I feel your touch.... when I see your smile, I'm complete."

She couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face. A soft chuckled escaped his throat, and he laid the cloth on the edge of the tub.

"Like now." He whispered, moving closer. Then, he leaned over. "Seeing your smile makes me whole." Her nose wrinkled in excitement, and he captured her lips in a gentle, tender, smooth kiss. As the kiss deepened, she reached up, cupping his cheek, feeling the slight stubble against his cheek. It was rough against the balls of her fingers. She couldn't help the smile that took over, as they broke apart, and whispered,

"So rough. You haven't shaved today, have you?" He shook his head.

"Not yet."

"Good. I like stubble. I like the difference; I like feeling the texture beneath my fingers. You're always far too clean-shaven. You need to be a bit more rough. It's a nice change." He laughed softly.

"Then I'll have to forgo shaving more often." He replied, kissing her palm as she ran her hand over his cheek again. After a moment, he pulled away. "Come on, Dove. Let's get you out of there. I bet the water's getting cold." He stood, and reached out for her, as she stood quickly, and slipped. He caught her, helping her out of the tub, before grabbing a robe and wrapping it around her small form. "There we go."

"Thank you Yero." She said, kissing him as he tied it around her waist. She held onto his shirt, and captured his lips in a kiss. They stood in the bathroom, kissing for several minutes, Fiyero holding her gently at her waist, as she grasped his shirt. She rose slightly on her toes, gaining control of the kiss, before finally pulling away. "Mmm."

"What is it, Dove?"

"You taste like coffee."

He laughed, kissing her again gently, holding her close.

"And you taste like chocolate."

"Light." She said, as he kissed her neck gently, leaving feathered kisses on her skin.

"And sweet." He added, capturing her lips again in a light, sweet kiss.


End file.
